Just With One Look
by babyviolets
Summary: My take on what happened during the shoot of the break up/ending scene in ep 44


"Let's break up."

_Did I hear that right? Break up? Who, us? But why…did I do something wrong_?

"B-but-"

"CUUUUTTTTTTTTT!"

The sudden cry from the director bolted her back into reality. Right, it was just a scene in the drama...it's not real. They were just shooting a scene.

Lately she seems to be saying this a lot to herself. During their shoot in the arcade, in the amusement park...the restaurant. Still, she couldn't help but get lost in the scene whenever it's with the man in front of her.

Jo Jung Suk.

This guy is like the total package-he's super talented AND good looking. When she found out that she was actually going to star alongside him in this project, she didn't know if she should be jumping for joy or cowering in fear. She was excited, of course, as she will be working with a guy she secretly idolized ever since she saw him in his previous series, but at the same time she was afraid her inexperience might affect their performance and disappoint him. So she was resolute on arming herself with the best techniques to counter his acting skill-or at least try.

So it came as such a shock to her when shooting started and she found how easygoing and kind he is-and funny! Oh, the jokes that he made can sometimes be corny and frivolous, but they were still funny, especially when paired with his dorky body gags! Slowly, she found herself warming up to him, looking up to him and taking his advice on certain scenes. They would talk on the phone all night-sometimes even until the wee hours of the morning-discussing their scenes and their exchange of dialogues, although most of the time they're basically just singing and goofing off. He would send her text messages in the morning as Shin-Daepyonim, and she would send him photos of herself whenever she goes to the gym-the way her character does in the series.

Recently though, she feels like all these might just be too much for her, as she is starting to get more and more confused with every scene they have together. She tries to cover it up by joking around and acting nonchalant in front of him, but sometimes it's just no use. There is something about this guy that makes her feel different—special; Something about his gaze that makes her quiver, something about the warmth of his hands whenever he's holding hers. Something about his kiss...

She shook her head to clear her mind-and heart. It must've been a good 20 seconds since the director wrapped up the scene and all around them she can see the crew packing up, obviously eager to go home. Both their managers were huddled together with the small crowd who were watching the playback of the scene they just shot, while she can see her stylist rummaging through her luggage. Everyone was in a flurry-only the two of them remained in their posts.

She mustered up some strength to look at him and, as soon as she did, felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. He looked so devastated and withdrawn, just standing there with his hands clenched into a fist by his side and his head bowed down. He was looking at his feet with such intensity that his thick eyebrows were creasing up into a frown. Was he still engrossed in the scene? Was Jun Ho's character so ingrained in his being that it was so hard for him to let go of the pain?

She suddenly felt an overwhelming need to take that pain away-to see his boyish grin again-and before she knew it, she was slowly motioning her arm towards his shoulders.

"Oppa-"

"Mianhe, Ji-eunni..."

His words stopped her in her tracks. She could here footsteps nearing towards them, but all that seem to be insignificant right now. All she can think of were his words. Why would he say that? What would he be sorry for?

"W-wae?"

The question escaped her lips just as their respective managers came to them. Everyone was raving and talking at the same time, which easily provided her with the distraction she needed. She allowed them to dominate the conversation, supplying the necessary grunts and nods, as her manager motioned her towards her service van. But as soon as she turned, she felt a hand close in on her wrist, and just like that, she found herself looking once again at Jung Suk's achingly beautiful face.

"I promise you'll never hear that from me again"

He said those words so softly that she thought she heard them wrong. But then he looked up, and their eyes met for a second, before he let go, turned around, and left with his staff.

"Ji-eun shii, paaliiii!You still have a recording to go to!"

She turned around just in time to catch her manager impatiently clicking his tongue, and lightly skipped her way towards them.

"Mian" She said as soon as she caught up with them.

"It's ok but we really have to go. Aigoo, even the traffic isn't cooperating with us today!" He ranted while checking the forecast on his tab. Then he looked at her and raised one eyebrow "What did he want anyway?" He asked, tilting his head towards his right.

She followed the direction of his gaze and saw Jung Suk oppa playfully hitting his manager's arms-his boyish grin back again-and she slowly found the corners of her own mouth curling up into a grin as well. " Ania, he just praised me for a job well done today"

"That's right! You guys were great just now! Aaahh...after this will be another set of painful scenes for you right? Don't worry so much about it and just do your best, araso Jieunshii?"

"Araso...and I'm not worried!" she said enthusiastically, letting go of the grin she's been trying to hold back this time.

That's right; she's not worried at all.

Because in that brief moment when their eyes met, she knew.

She knew that promise he made just now was real.


End file.
